1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electrical interconnects in integrated circuits or the like, and more particularly to a system and method for reducing crosstalk between conductors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Signal leads or electrical conductors may suffer from cross-talk. Cross-talk is an unintentional coupling of signal energy between interconnects or conductors that may adversely impact transmission performance. Electrical interconnects that carry a signal between a transmitting and a receiving device may include, among other structures, lines and vias in printed circuit boards, packages, integrated circuits, cables, and connectors.
In the case where at least one interconnect includes differential signaling (as opposed to single-ended signaling), one signal is carried by two conductors with the two conductors having different signal polarities (as opposed to single-ended signaling where only one conductor is present). When another differential pair of conductors or a single-ended conductor is nearby, crosstalk will occur.